


【不仲】绝对音高值

by tuoseji



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoseji/pseuds/tuoseji
Summary: 人鬼恋情：鬼魂小少爷京本大我×盲人钢琴师松村北斗又被制裁了
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 8





	【不仲】绝对音高值

“是的，我知道了，这周日是吗？麻烦您了。”

虽然是个正统的室内派，松村北斗每周总还有那么一两天不得不出门。

事先要说明，北斗不爱出门并不完全是因为失明的缘故，那种消沉的理由，他早就抛在脑后了。即便是眼睛还好好的时候，他也往往是藏在家里不肯出去的。

去年独自搬来了乡下，这地方僻静，鲜少有人来搭讪。开了窗户拉上窗帘，摸着钢琴或者躺在太阳地里昏昏欲睡——因为眼睛用不上了，反而避免了不少社交上的苦恼，要说最直接的好处，是再也不用记忆形形色色的面孔，为与不同的人会面准备各样的措辞，与人发展出特别深入复杂的关系。

总而言之，这么看来，倒也因为失明得了不少好处。

很快地接受了失明的事实，其实还有更加直接的原因，不过北斗也拿不准那究竟算不算是狡辩，而且说出来往往使人觉得轻狂，后来也就不怎么提及了。

幸而我的耳朵并没有瞎，还可以弹琴。

刚才接到的就是预约钢琴调音的电话，像这样的电话，常常能接到。

似乎世人对于像他这样的瞎子的耳朵格外信任，其实北斗由于鲜少出门的关系，自知对于世间万物声音的辨别并不如其他努力分辨声音，尽力生活的盲人。

然而弹了许多年的钢琴，论起对于钢琴的音准的把握，北斗并不至于过分谦虚。

这样的工作，没有太大的压力，倒很适合像我这样不会说话的瞎子。

稍微粗疏一些的家里，给出地址，请他自行摸索上门。拿人钱财罢了，那也是无可厚非的事。

这次接到的是山另一边似乎颇有名的望族的预约，电话里倒是很周到地说会请人来接。

希望别是管接不管送就好了。这种缺心眼儿的客人他也不是没遇到过。

这么说并没有强调自己很可怜的意思。北斗默默往手上仔仔细细搽了油，长成个什么样不提也就罢了，反正也多少年没照过镜子了，唯有这双手一定要爱护好，弹钢琴的人手不干净，没有比这更不体面的事了。因为从那一刻起，手就已经是我的颜面了。

大概行了有半个小时的车程，算是到了要去的人家。

比预想的还要近，看来和自己的住所，真的只是隔了一重山而已。

分明是在门口下的车，而庭院里的味道和庭院外的味道，围墙根本区分不开地交杂在了一块儿，使北斗的嗅觉一瞬间陷入了紊乱。

话说在前头，北斗对于庭院设计或园艺之类的并不通，不过按照普通的庭院，能有这么大的规模吗？越往里走，远远的山坡上的胡枝子簌簌风吹的声音，清淡而干燥的味道似乎还在鼻尖，而阴冷的银杏的气味和人工池塘的气味也越来越浓，似乎是走进了庭院深处。

“您这边请，这里是回廊，走到尽头就是会客室了。您当心右面踩空。”

引路的老人相当稳妥地与客人保持着一定的距离，并不忘记时刻关照提醒。

连家中的老仆也这样周到，北斗大致可以推测是怎样的名门望族了。也正是这样的大户人家，往往有些奇怪的执着，譬如明明同样是调音，却完全不信任音准仪，而一定要请信得过的调音师用耳朵来分辨，这次在电话里也是反复确认了是否真的可以不用音准仪进行调音。按照北斗以往的习惯，调音完毕以后总还要用音准仪测量音律的，既然对方不信任，这次干脆也就不带来了。

虽然北斗对于自己的耳朵很放心，倒并不觉得人耳能比音准仪还精密。

“真让您见笑了，因为我们家的小少爷最看不惯这些电子仪器，您要是能看见……”老人难为情地笑起来，“家里虽然很大，电器实在是很少用……为着这个不像样子的理由，四处找了许多的调音师，可是，听说条件以后都很为难。难得您肯来，请不用过于拘束，尽力就好。”

老人说话之间并不像普通的仆人，提起这家的小少爷，不无疼爱的意味。

不过北斗并不很关心，只点头道；“劳烦您带我去钢琴那儿。”

见这位年轻的调音师也是不爱说话的性子，上了年纪的管家并不觉得冒犯，反倒像看着自家那位似的，有了几分关照的意思。

“您先忙着，我出去办些事，有需要什么东西的请摇铃，门外会有人应的。”

北斗唔了一声，已经摸到了琴键。

“对了，劳烦您把门窗都合上。”

是上了年头的老钢琴。北斗才摸到最边上的键，听了一个音就确定了，而且一定是多年没弹过的老钢琴，更别提定期调音了。

也就是说，钢琴本身并没有什么大的机械故障，完全能够弹，只是在挑剔的耳朵听起来，音准与音色有多么不堪入耳，那又是另一回事了。

事到如今突然想着要调音，谁也未必能有百分之百的把握调回原来的音准曲线。

大概是因为四下无人了，北斗不觉就嗤笑了一声。

年久失调，又吹毛求疵地不愿倚靠科学仪器，这么一来，就是差了二三个音分也是情有可原。不过北斗是想着，既然这台老钢琴已经这么可怜，自己没道理再去给他放任自流，不然也太落井下石了。

话说回来，这并不是市面上顶级的琴，这样的大户人家里，摆着这样一架无名的老钢琴，不用说是十分怪异。北斗虽然也有点费解，却并没有立场去质问，总而言之，把音调好了就能拿着钱快快乐乐地去买章鱼烧，回到温暖的家里呆着。

望族的隐秘与爱好，与萍水相逢的调音师并没有太大干系。

击键的单调声一个一个在寂静的会客室里响起，北斗侧着耳朵细细听着，一面心里默默记录着相差的音分值，一面摸索着将止音楔放入弦组内。时不时闻见的门窗外的秋天的小鸟的啭声，轻巧零碎如星星点缀。

调音无论如何都算不上什么有趣的工作，然而北斗并不讨厌。

就因为可以自自在在地待着，没有人敢来打扰他。

猝不及防的是，眼睛忽的被冰凉的一双手掌轻轻蒙住了。

北斗正要弯下的身子就那么僵住了。

这么说有些奇怪，因为实际上，对于盲人而言，并不会因为眼睛被蒙住就感到多么困扰。那是一样的嘛，反正也不影响我工作。

北斗愣住是因为自己居然完全没有察觉有人接近，除了钢琴单调的声音，分明没有听到任何的动静才是。

“您别闹了，我不过是个没有趣的瞎子罢了。”他拂开脸上那双手，慢慢道。

“啊——是真的看不见——”对方拖长了声音，音色比方才击的键的音色还要清亮，一个堪称典范的绝对音高。

这回北斗察觉到了，这人忽然凑得极近，因为温热的气息直接地感染到自己的脸上来了。

确凿是这家的小少爷。

不怪北斗猜得准，在家里如此肆无忌惮，又自在无忧的，除了管家口里那位任性的小少爷，还有谁呢。

“哎，松村先生——”

他嘴边衔着自己的名字，小鸟一般凑近来在自己眼睑上轻啮了一口。

有着这样美丽慵懒的音色的人，想来就是那种颜面如神仙的家伙。

北斗实在还是忍不住想说，关于他是个彻头彻尾的颜控这件事。

北斗所长大的乡下，是块难以养出美人的穷乡僻壤，多少年来也没有出过像样的人物。而北斗又是恰好有那么几分姿色的乡下少年，是个走在镇子里街道上，谁见了都要揩一回油的体质。

“那是表示亲昵的意思，不用多心。”有一回北斗直直地拂开了肉店老板伸过来的手跑开了，没过多久，妈妈就笑着这么跟他说的。

北斗也分不清人究竟是好意是恶意，单纯就是不喜欢径自向他伸过来的手，不喜欢陌生的猥俗的脸上冲着他流露出过分稔熟的微笑。

忍受着这样的乡民的热情，北斗长到了十六岁。

“可惜了，不容易出这么个孩子，可惜瞎了——”

这是失明后最常听到的热心乡民的闲话。比起直白的怜悯，北斗更讨厌这种不着边际的附加的前提。为了摆脱这样噩梦一样的环境，北斗这才孤身来到了城市。

讨厌他们归讨厌他们，平心而论，谁还不喜欢美丽的人呢。

北斗也是喜欢美丽的人的普通人，而且到了比任何人都要狂热的地步。

要我每天端详着这群粗野丑陋的人，还不如让我瞎掉算了。

不知何时有了这样的想法的北斗，后来被医院告知可能要面临永久性失明的时候，也就意料之中地，很平静地接受了事实。

或许是因为神明也认为我的周遭充满了丑陋的人，不愿让我看见他们。

北斗定住了，干净的贝石一般的齿，在眼睑上传来的刺痛隐隐牵扯着不知名的神经，炙热的裂纹就沿着薄薄的眼皮，在漆黑的一片里慢慢扩大，直到神经末梢的手指终于能够动弹。

“……您别开玩笑了。”他扯了扯嘴角，艰难道。

对方果然是任性，也不答他，似乎尝到了甜头一般又拉过他的手在手背上轻咬了一口。

和冰凉的手掌不一样的温热的唇，在手背上并不用力，似是被小动物舔了一口。

但不论怎么说，着实是太出格了。

钢琴上放着的摇铃，这时候也软弱得发不出一丝声响。

北斗纵使看不见他脸上的表情，想必是顽童一般戏谑的模样吧？不由得恼了，一使劲儿推开了他手，语气也有点冲。

“您可想清楚，我是这家接来的客人，不是送上门来的娼妓。”

话说完觉得把自己说得过于下贱了，几分后悔。

而这位不退让，还理直气壮较起了真，“这说的是什么话？并没有人拿你作娼妓看待。我知道呀——你是他们请来的调音师——但我中意你呀！”

北斗听过了千百个人的声音，刚才又听过了嘶哑蒙尘的老钢琴的声音，愈发觉得这人的声音属实透亮，就像自然而然从房间里生长出来的一样，不知怎么就让他一瞬间恍了神。

……可是初次见面，甚或北斗根本就没见着他，他说的又是什么话？北斗也说不上恼火，只余下满腹的莫名其妙。

这家的少爷未免也太不讲理了吧？单知道那位管家说的小少爷肯定有什么奇怪的癖好，不料是这样不通情理，死缠烂打抱着不撒手的类型。

北斗一推他，才推到对方的肩膀，这才察觉到对方比自己的个头还要矮些。还真就像那种物语里的贵族家的任性孩子，看见什么想要什么，就要不讲理地攫取在手里似的。

想着愈发着了恼，也不知是恼什么，只生硬道：“您让开，我要回去了。”

“咦？为何呀？你也拿这钢琴没辙？”

……

我要是能有眼睛，真恨不得往死里瞪这人一眼。

北斗没办法忍受这种职业上的污点，二话不说总之是把他推开了得有半米远，又开始投入工作了。

而这位不问世事的小少爷，始终没办法好好地待着，动不动就缠上来引他说话。

“您这样我没办法听音了。”北斗沉着气道。

于是人就很好商量地果然不再搭腔了，可是取而代之的是老忍不住地对他动手动脚，一会儿稀奇地揉着他发梢，一会儿指尖无意地划过耳垂，像在端详一件什么展品似的，务必要每一个镶满灰尘的角落都仔仔细细落在眼里。

而北斗已经无法中断手头的工作，因为哪怕是分心一稍，记错了音分，记差了音拍，整个调音也就全完了。因此只要他不出声，随着他不痛不痒地摆弄，倒也不挣扎。

只是眼睑上忽的一湿。

北斗这才停下了击键的手一愣，察觉眼皮上像是被湿润的舌尖轻轻一舔似的，紧接着脸哗的就烧起来，仓皇后退到了琴旁。

直压得低音区一片歪歪斜斜的琴声在身后一齐响起，嘈杂得使耳朵里有刹那的寂静。

北斗心里比琴声还要乱，实在拿不准对方在想什么了。

“不工作了吗？”天真无邪的少爷在问。

这还怎么工作。这家的少爷确实是没有受过人情方面的教育吧？

离奇怪的人要越远越好。

“……就到这里吧。”无论如何，北斗还是不预备对自己的雇主动手，何况再怎么看也是毫无胜算的一场恶斗——就算是运气不佳碰上了奇怪的人吧。

“那可好了！”对方话里话外都是兴高采烈的。

就是这样状似平易近人的含笑的话语，听着也教人毛骨悚然。

北斗不及防备就被纤细柔和的一只手随意推倒在琴键上，这次是高音区叮叮当当的一片杂音了……全完了，听不出来啊，频率失调的琴弦在黑暗里以陌生的频率高速振动，嗡嗡地在脑袋里鸣响。

还想着这样的事。

颈上传来一阵轻轻撕咬的阵痛。

北斗一定，回了神，想起来自己正是被压在琴上侵犯的现实处境，冷汗瞬间就不动声色地下来了。

“松村先生老走神呢。”

明明是在对不认识的人上下其手，语气却温柔得像恋人一样。紧紧贴着颈上动脉的柔软的双唇渐渐往下移，呼吸之间已经解开了好些颗扣子，胸口的皮肤就这样裸露在室内凝滞的空气里，而自己除了皮肤上的凉意什么也感觉不到——看不到对方的脸，看不到对方的穿着怎样的衬衫……甚至对方如果不开口，他连对方的气息也察觉不到。北斗对这种漆黑而无法解释的地方感到恐怖。

“也适可而止吧！”

猛然伸出的拳头被温柔地握在了冰凉的手里，眼不能视的弱点完完全全地暴露出来，北斗一咬牙又伸出一只手去招呼他面门。

又被温柔地截下来了。

明明是细小的手掌，根本握不住他的整个拳头，却有惊人的磐石般的力量，丝毫不能挣脱开。

要说是个任性的少爷，也任性过了头了，这显然就是在违法犯罪了吧！可那位好心的管家无论如何都不像是帮凶……莫非这位脑袋有什么问题？

纤细的手把自己的拳头舒展开来，贴上了一张陌生的脸，北斗一愣。

手无法抽开了。

这个轮廓，完全就是正统的贵公子的脸，沿着眉骨到鼻尖的形状，颧骨的弧度，颌骨的凹陷与恰到好处的收拢，如同匠人在粗坯上渐渐雕刻出天神的形状，一张美丽的面孔渐渐从水面浮上来。

第一次，想要再睁开眼看一看一个人的脸。

北斗没想着要把手抽走。

唇就顺着衣襟的轮廓一路往下，直到整个单薄的胸膛都袒露在了外面，而北斗感到了来自上方的视线，就那么坦然地望着瘫倒在琴上的自己，场面相当不堪了吧。

“松村先生真是美丽啊……”

他听见了这样的话，低声地开了一池的莲花，恨不得挽起袖子俯身就去采撷，为此落水死掉也甘愿。

开玩笑了吧，十六岁以后，我可再也没听见过这样的话了。

美丽的人在我看不见的地方一定比比皆是，我这个瞎子不值一提。

譬如手中的这张脸，其实是神明的脸吧，或者，是幻化成神明的恶鬼的脸，听到声音的那一刻，他就该知道了，是唯有这样标致的美人堪有那么动听的声音。

美丽的庭院里住着美丽的人，用温柔的语气对我说话，这样的情节我一辈子也未能得见。

他有着雪白的面颊吗，有着莹润的耳垂吗，有着单薄的嘴唇吗，又有着什么颜色的瞳孔呢？埋藏在深处的贪婪的愿望蠢蠢欲动，我其实是想要看……想要看好多好看的脸，要看好多好看的人，我要看……

松村北斗攥紧了冰冷的铃铛，铜舌在腔内振动发出的声音嗡嗡地在自己的掌心里有限地回荡，攥得越紧，频率越是清晰，清晰又紊乱。

“您真可爱啊……这儿变红了呢。”

“我可看不见。”北斗勉强嗤了一声，听起来几分赌气。

细细的湿润的舌尖划过乳首，引起一阵下意识的颤抖，“那么我告诉您，是这儿。”他声音带笑，似乎在端详什么。

也不知是这蓦然的一舔过于煽情，还是他笑起来的音色过于诱人，总之一声呻吟压抑不住，不觉就溢出了北斗的喉咙，轻云出岫一般，飘飘荡荡的。

本就寂静的房间里空气一滞。

此刻的北斗不仅双眼一黑，甚至恨不得此刻是聋了哑了才好呢。

他也不禁笑出了声，“哎呀对了，喉结的形状也特别漂亮呢。”

似乎追逐着呻吟声来到了颈间，接着北斗就感到了喉结被他轻轻地衔在了嘴里，舌尖照旧是沿着喉结的形状仔细描摹。

好比是蚌壳里的珍珠，又是光泽饱满，又是圆润美丽……婉转低回，使北斗不自觉地联想起那样活色生香的场面来。

几乎每夸奖他一句哪里好看，就是要盯准了哪个部位下嘴。北斗算是摸清楚了。

我看这位不会是有什么收集人类器官的奇怪癖好吧？

身上彻底失守，北斗任身子横斜在琴上，反而不着边际地突发那样的奇想。

像是书里说的住在荒郊野外的变态科学家……我从来没接过像这么凶险的活儿。

“您怎么还走神呢。”他轻言细语，终于将人整个儿地赤裸地放在了琴上，新鲜的身体与年老的钢琴融为一体，像是一件赏心悦目的家具摆在房间的正中央，整个寂静的房间因此也变得鲜活了起来。

……插花。插花。

北斗胡乱之中想起来，小时候家里隔壁住了一位京都来的美丽的夫人，常有街坊四邻去往她家学习插花，尽管一眼就看出来，是些百无聊赖又庸俗不堪的市井妇人，根本不是真心想要学的，那位夫人还是微微笑着将插花的道理说给她们听。

明知道这些人家里大概供不起一瓶花，吵闹的小儿或许在朝夕之间就会踢翻了所谓的插花。

北斗趴在窗户外看，那双美丽的雪白的手与殷红的攒梅花相衬，如月亮一般放出了光辉。

月亮一般美丽的手抚过了自己突兀的脊背，一阵隐隐的发烫，像要从这崎岖的骨骼中抽出无数的花信来似的，指尖不经意经过处，北斗战栗了，似乎自己的身体已然化为了容器，晃晃荡荡，盛了半盏炽热的春意，随着他在背脊上肆意的掠夺，琴声往低音倾斜，体内不知什么几欲流淌而出。

太糟了。嘶哑的琴声与他在耳边的呢喃声交织在一起，颈间喘息声四溢，北斗完全地失神了。

美丽，美丽的手指，雪白的牙齿。

黑色的琴键，八分之一的误差，鸟的喉咙在音箱里振动。

风铃叮叮当当，钢琴在身下呻吟。

北斗有那么一瞬间，觉得自己仿佛置身在秋天的旷野里，风吹过一重重的山丘，吹过山丘上的树与花，而他化为巨大的天幕笼罩下来，还咬着自己耳朵轻轻说了些无关紧要的话。

“这是从庭院建成就有了的钢琴，早些年的时候你要来就好了，琴声真悦耳啊，先生女士们就在这会客厅里跳舞，玻璃叮当碰撞声彻夜能听见……”

他语气温柔怀念，像说起往事似的。既然消停下来了，北斗也就不言语了。

“后来来的客人少了，钢琴也就渐渐搁置了，上回偶然磕碰到了琴键，听那嗡嗡的声音……真觉得可怜，像是要死掉了似的……”

听他说起来倒像是个破落的豪门大户的故事……不过北斗心里倒是以为这才是合理的，不然也不至于这些年来从未听说过山这边竟然有这么个庭院。

“真幸亏你来得及时，再晚些时候，就要彻底没了声响了……”

“能修好。”北斗生硬地插嘴，再说这钢琴陈旧是陈旧些，倒也没坏到像他说的那个地步……那时候该喊来的可就不是调音师了。

他反反复复地，像发了高热的病人一般，只是说着钢琴，北斗几乎以为他已睡着了。

“拜托了……”正胡乱地揣测，对方却忽然安静地伏在了他胸口，小声地自顾自说起话来。

“拜托了，你不要走……”

小声乞求着的这位少爷，就这么毫无攻击力地俯身在他胸口，几乎是整个埋在了他胸前，丝毫没有了上一分钟兴高采烈的腔调。

北斗哑口无言，真实开始怀疑这位确实是有什么精神方面的疾病，这么一来就说得通了啊，明明是个胡作非为，喜怒无常的大人，却被老管家当个宝贝似的单独看顾着放在偌大的庭院里。

“真是寂寞啊，这里……”

梦呓一样的声音贴着胸骨，肋骨传入耳里，北斗简直像是被催眠了一般，渐渐沉静下来了。

他说“这里”，或者指着心口的方向，或者指的是整个宇宙一样空旷的房间，北斗毕竟看不见，但是猜想着一个忧郁的疯癫的贵公子的形象。

温热的液体渐渐在裸露着的胸口四处漫延，秋天的庭院里的房间，渐渐凉了下来，鸟或许是归巢了吧，也渐渐听不见鸟的声音了。

日脚西移，房间里愈发死寂得如同深潭一样。

北斗不记得后来这位突然没了声响的少爷是如何离开了自己，或许是天黑了，管家差人进来将自己好言好语地送回了家。

“总之……出了点儿差错，没能完成调音。”这还是北斗第一次未能调音成功，虽然是受了不少的干扰，心里毕竟还是过意不去。

老管家笑了，“这不要紧，非常感谢您今日抽空前来……”

“不介意的话，明天我还能再来吗？”虽然不知道那位奇怪的小少爷又要做出些什么来，北斗考虑再三，还是想先把自己的工作完成。

结果对方半晌没有说话，北斗心想大概是自己过于唐突了。

正欲转身开门，却又听见他在后头慢慢说道：“松村先生，我知道今天我们家少爷给您添了麻烦了，但是他不会伤害您，只有这一点您请放心，他只是……”

说到后头渐渐没了声音，像是因为过于悲伤，话语被一阵低低的哽咽淹没在喉咙里。

这一夜，北斗梦见了荒野里，一架老钢琴自己叮叮当当地弹了起来。

“咦？庭院？”听对方的语气似乎颇为惊讶，“你要去拜访那里的主人？”

北斗点点头。

说起来凑巧，从庭院回来的几天后，北斗才发觉，自己混乱中竟把那宅子里管家给自己的铃铛随手塞进兜里给带回来了，这会儿想着给人还回去……当然私心里其实还是想把那钢琴的音调好，工作没完成这件事，这几天他总耿耿于怀的。

“庭院么……有倒是有的，可是据说是个空宅，好些年没人住了，您不是弄错地址了吧？”

北斗一怔，这说的什么话，我前两天还登门拜访了呢，怎么说是空宅。

“不……说的就是京本家的庭院没有错，那边莫非有两座京本家的宅子吗？”

对方大概有些急性，听他有些怀疑的语气，立马发狠赌起誓来，“我还能骗你不成，在这一带生活了几十年了，从没听说过那边还有什么别的宅子。京本一族是本地有名的望族，他们家的宅子在山里少说也有了五六十年了——可惜子嗣稀少，到最后仅余下一位小少爷和老管家住在老宅，这小少爷年纪轻轻继承了祖上的家业，大概是挥霍无度的缘故，产业逐渐凋零，后来不知什么原因又突然暴毙了，从此就只剩下一座空宅——我说小哥，你一定是走错地方啦。”

他语气平淡说过了一个辉煌家族的没落，而北斗一时之间还有些不能相信。

“你还不信哪？我说真的，我父亲早些年在山那边的公署供职时，曾亲眼见过那座庭院里众人深夜饮酒作乐的盛况，琴声就是院墙外很远也能听见的！”

他说的好似是另一个纸醉金迷的世界。

北斗有些晕眩了。

那么……那天与我说话的，将我推倒在琴上的……又是谁呢？是我自己做梦不成？

铃铛在手心里，手心微微地出了汗。

北斗回拨了那天的电话，心里不免有些忐忑。

这通电话要是真没有人接……那么大概是真的见了鬼了。

幸好传来的是电话被接通的声音——北斗松了口气——不管怎么说，被鬼欺负了什么的也太恐怖了。

“对不起，是我，我前两天来过的——”

“噢，是您——”老管家亲切的声音响起了。

不是那位接的电话，真令人安心。北斗莫名其妙想起那位任意妄为的小少爷来。

告知了想要再度拜访的意愿之后，电话那头突然陷入了寂静。

然后，北斗真切地听见了对方极力隐忍着悲伤的声音，“……谢谢您，不，您不用特意来了，权当留个记念吧。”

说到老管家的态度，北斗从上次他送自己回来时说的话就觉得不对劲，他过于悲伤了，也不知道究竟是哪句话，触及了他什么伤心事。

“真的很对不起，松村先生，对不起，我欺骗了您。”他慢慢地说着，北斗站在窗子边的太阳地里，慢慢听。

和北斗说话的这位并不是鬼，老管家现在好好地在山那头住着呢。

京本家的小少爷，二十出头就病逝了，据说他那短暂一生的最后一段时期，门庭冷落，不见一位客人登门拜访，往日舞会、晚宴上觥筹交错，衣香鬓影，都不见了影踪，单剩下家里一位老管家还忠诚地照看着他的起居。

或许是独自一人守着空宅太寂寞了，或许是幻听吧，小少爷死后的很长一段时间里，老管家似乎都还能听到会客室里的钢琴，自己叮叮当当地弹起来，依稀好似当年这里高朋满座，小少爷在人群中间轻松愉快地弹着钢琴，盛装的青年男女在大厅的每个角落旋转，说笑，水晶吊灯映照下的厅堂辉煌得有如神仙洞府——可是，再放眼看去，却又只剩下病容枯槁的小少爷独自坐在琴旁，最后竟连弹琴的气力也没有了。其实，哪里又有什么小少爷，这座庭院已荒废了十余年，当年闪闪发亮的进口钢琴也早已经蒙尘。

可是老管家总还能看到，自家的少爷的身影，似乎还游荡在庭院里没有离去，他仍然会不时地走下楼，在琴旁一言不发地闲坐一下午。

小少爷年少失怙，又是爱好热闹的人，终日与人交游玩冶，怎么受得了那样的冷清。管家也曾担忧地问过他，还有什么念念不忘的。

他摇摇头说，足够了，我死后宅子可以随你卖了，我的琴就烦请你替我留着，它从我出生起就在这里了，一定不要随我一同死去。

没有人来弹，就要自个儿努力，像心脏一样，一下一下地，健康有力地跳动。

而后伏在那架钢琴上，又长又瘦削的脊背随着琴声微微颤动，小少爷像是在笑又像是在哭一般闷声说，这些年太无聊了，吵闹的人来了又去，就没遇见过有趣的，喜欢的人，能长长久久地待在这里……

管家听了以后，又是伤心，又是为难。

所以当松村先生专心致志给钢琴调音的时候，少爷才没忍住突然出现捉弄了他一下吧？

松村先生是位盲人，自然瞧不见少爷，可他却清清楚楚地瞧见了，松村先生在琴上弹出第一个音的那一瞬间，就像沉睡的心脏突然奇迹般地跳动了起来，庭院里的花草树木，连着整座庭院都回了春，少爷也就是在那时候，轻悄悄地走下了楼。

他说，这里好寂寞啊。北斗依稀想起来，宇宙广袤无际，一颗沉睡了的心在手里孤零零地跳动着。

“非常感谢您，那一天，少爷确确实实回来了……他坐在您的身边，看着您触碰过了那架钢琴的每一个琴键……若是冒犯了您，请您原谅，少爷以前是个爱热闹的人，是因为这架钢琴不再鸣响，才久久地游荡在这里，他真的太寂寞了……”

小小的铜铃铛，在手心里发烫，北斗又想起自己手指轻轻拂过他脸颊轮廓的印象，浮光掠影，只记得精致美丽得好似瓷器一般。

“少爷说，您要是再来问讯，请我转告您，他很喜欢您心无旁骛坐在琴旁的样子……就像坐在恋人身旁一样。”

太狡猾了。北斗挂了电话。

大概是日落时分了，日脚移出房间，中学生的自行车铃铛声从坡道飞驰而下，窗外飘来了熟悉的章鱼烧的香气。

他又叮叮当当地弹起了钢琴。

心脏在身体里跳动，哪怕千分之一音分的误差也不会认错，而自己再也无法调出那么特别的音准了。

如果能够的话，松村也真想转告这位失礼的幽灵，他伏在自己心口说的那些话，比他听过的任何一架钢琴的音准都要动听。

————————分隔线—————————

“对不起，先生，昨晚……”

松村北斗在这里住了快两年，鲜少和邻里打交道，最近倒是和楼上楼下的住户走得很近。

多半是上门来投诉的。

然而松村不以为意，甚至在人走了以后背靠着门就自顾自地乐起来，笑得黑暗的视野都春风荡漾了。

“有什么可乐的呀？”

清凉的声音琴声一样地淌过来，铃铛摇摇晃晃靠近了。

明明看不见也摸不着，可是松村一听了他声音就不自觉地笑起来。

“楼下说你扰民了，装听不见？”

小少爷就撇嘴，想说这都得怨他这住处太狭小，可是一瞧见门边上的松村不知为何捂着脸笑得又得意又纵容，也就不和他计较了，甚至还想翩然落在他身边揉揉他脑袋。

——因为他背着手走过来的样子，看起来就很甜美嘛。

松村从电话里听说了京本家小少爷的事以后，虽然想到之前被戏弄了是有点懊恼，可又确实为那个萍水相逢的小少爷悲哀了好一阵子。

沿着肋骨传来的喉咙里的声音，与钢琴的低音区一同嗡嗡振动，至今想起来，又任性，又可怜。

再说了，他手指抚过的皮肤与骨骼，如水鸟的白色翅尖划过水面，春风一度，转瞬即逝。

美丽的轮廓留下的印象依然鲜明。

因此，当自己家里的钢琴终于也开始无人自响的时候，松村甚至没有过多的惊讶。

因为他本来是物语里的小少爷，在喜爱的事物上复活也是想当然的，说他是从山那边的旧宅里，依附在自己的肩头，等待着偶然的一刻，倏尔降临。

他总是耐不住寂寞地半夜响起来，在钢琴边上轻轻快快地旋转着，在黑暗的房间里触手可及。

松村说“触手可及”，意思是指，有一天他向着钢琴伸出手，确确实实地碰触到了京本的指尖。

一贯的纤细冰凉，带着怀念的那种娇蛮任性拼尽全力地压上来，似乎要把身体里呼啸着的春潮都勾引得一泻千里。

琴声如雷一般响彻耳边。

“快别闹了，又该有人来敲门了……”

松村残存理智，勉强躲过他肆意落下的亲吻，可想象着他一吻落空，亲吻在了心爱的钢琴上，紊乱的呼吸在烤漆的琴盖上画出温暖的雾气，消散，无尽地复生……心里的情欲倒还更加无法抑制了。

他贴着滚烫的血管就低声笑起来。

“是你呀。”

与当时近于轻佻的那一句“我就是中意你呀”的语调截然不同。

当时是无忧无虑的飞花，这一刻是露重难响的山月。

微微一眨，湿润了满眼。

松村感到了他嘴唇的寒冷，情不自禁环紧了手臂。

“喂，松村，你来弹琴给我听，我想跳舞了——”

小少爷会提出这样的要求，虽然是指使的语气，窝在自己怀里实在很没说服力。

“什么舞曲，我不会弹啦。”

松村北斗贴着他瘦弱的腰，生怕他烟消云散一般，不肯离开。

“喏，你过来，我教你——你过来呀——”

“会被说的……”松村咕咕哝哝，还是顺从地坐到他身边。

他已经很长一段时间没有碰过钢琴，是怕一旦引起这晶莹剔透的器乐声，自己就会克制不住地想起那个寂寥死去的小少爷来。

现在好了，传说中业已死去的小少爷，光天朗日下坐在琴凳上教自己弹一首听起来已经过了时的曲子。

“一、二——”

倒数结束，琴声又复活了。

松村还弹得不甚熟练，慢慢和着他，偶尔弹错了地方的手指轻触，就心照不宣地停顿一下。

在短暂的缝隙里，交缠的呼吸声和水滴声清晰可闻。

**Author's Note:**

> 好，我摸完了。🤦♀️
> 
> 我永远喜欢Beautiful Life，我盼望一个四手联弹。


End file.
